tw2_dragonspawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Advice
This page is for advice on how to best play the game. If you have found a trick that helps you out a lot, please share it with others by adding it below. Getting rid of Items: Be careful about selling or getting rid of items. Some items that you get earlier in the game might be required to complete a later quest or to gain access to a later feature. As the game evolves, the developers can add new requirements that may need items that you once thought useless. Equipment: Frequently check your inventory of equipped items after collecting your rewards from defeating a monster to ensure that you have your better items in your bag. If you auto-equip your inventory, make sure you select to unequip your gear. It will get rid of the worst stuff and fill it back up with the better stuff Properties: Avoid buying the Hut property. It will pop up after 2 hours and it has a very low return on your investment. Wait a bit and buy the Windmill instead. You can get awarded a free Ranch House by completing the proper quests early in the game. Try to get your income up as quickly as possible. Income will allow you to buy equipment and potions. Potions will help you to do more damage on monsters. Therefore, it's best to increase your income stream quickly. When collecting on your income. check to see if you have any properties that need upgrading. Collect on properties that do not need upgrading first, and then determine if you have enough to upgrade any properties that can be upgraded, while still leaving you enough gold for health refills between now and your next income collection time. Hire workers immediately when you first build a new property. Always assist others when you see Property Worker requests. Gifts: Try to gift everyday, and to everybody in your list. The more gifts that you send, the more that you will receive back in return. When on the Friend Requests page, click on the Accept All buttons and then the Send Back buttons. After you have returned all gifts, you can send gifts to the rest of your friend's list. Stamina is usually more valuable. If you are a low level player, then you should probably send health refills (Health Potion) to everybody. Send Large Stamina Potion (5 stamina) if you can instead of the plain Stamina Potion (2 stamina). On special occassions, special gifts will be available for sending. Try to send them to all of your game friends as the time for sending them will be very limited to just a few days at a time, and they may be one time only. Some of them can be exchanged in the Collections page for much more valuable items. Monsters: Use 1 stamina attacks when attacking most monsters in order to maximize your drops. Each attack, whether 1 stamina, or 5 stamina, is just one attack. Each attack is a chance to receive drop items. If a monster requires 50 stamina for defeat, then you will get 50 chances when using 1 stamina attacks and only 10 chances when using 5 stamina attacks. This technique can greatly increase the drops of needed items on world monsters, and for monsters where you need items for completing collections (such as yellow crystals from The Interloper - I've received as many as 8 yellow crystals from one Interloper.) On world monsters, the greater number of stamina and health potions dropped can be used to help you accrue more points against the monster and increase your ranking. On Lava Giants, 1 stamina attacks will allow you to increase your healing spawns (bats and sprites) with less expenditure of gold or healing potions. Use Power Attacks against Purple Dragons as they cause you to lose gold with each attack. For Lava Giants, use 1 stamina attacks. Water Sprites and Vampire Bats will attack you at random. Kill them, but do not collect the reward. Just click on the X''' to close the Reward announcement. Save the collection until you need a full health refill. If more than an hour goes by, the Sprite or Bats will respawn and you will need to defeat them again. The timer will restart when you view the monster. Using spawns for healing will allow you to expend the maximum amount of stamina without using potions or gold for healing. For '''Green Dragons or other monster that have Firefly spawns: Be careful about cashing in your spawns. If you are near full on stamina or health, wait until you have done several attacks and your stamina and health are less than about 90%. Cash them in right away if below 90% so that you can have a chance at getting another. You can have only one at a time, so if you have one defeated, you won't be able to get another. Cashing in when your energy or health is above 90% can waste the stamina or health bonus. Purchase Potions for getting more damage against monsters. This helps most for world monsters and Lava Giants as they require enourmous amounts of stamina, and potions can greatly increase your damage. When fighting these monsters, you will probably have a good steady income from properties. Potions are a worthwhile puchase to get into higher damage brackets and get better rewards. Quests: On your first time through the tower, do the Black Dragon Lieutenant, Black Dragon Captain, and Black Dragon Exectioner. On subsequent times though the tower, skip them, and head directly for the Head for the Staircase quest. Do not spend 80 stamina on the Look Around quest as it gives no experience points. Only do in on the first time through the tower in order to get other quests to open up. Perform the Run to Your Hut sub-quest of Havenshire Road multiple times to increase your number of quests completed. Earning Stamina/Energy/Health |} Use the chart above to determine how many hours it will take you to earn enough stamina or energy to get to your max amount. The time in minutes and seconds for each point can be found by hovering your mouse over the stat and waiting for when it recycles. The example below is about one energy point for every 3 minutes. If max energy is 459, then the energy will completely replenish in about 23 hours. Different equipped items and your companion can affect how fast you earn each stat. You might try changing your companion to the Blue Dragon to enable faster recharge when you are not online.